<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am Not A Robot by dollalpaca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742788">I Am Not A Robot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca'>dollalpaca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Android AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android AU, F/F, a sort-of character study, pretty much based on i am not a robot by marina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet tilts her head to the side and looks at her with her brows knitted in a small frown. Yvie can’t help but notice she doesn’t have a single wrinkle while doing this — it reminds her that, despite her appearance, Scarlet is still a robot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Android AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am Not A Robot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a little thing i wrote after listening to 'i am not a robot' by marina. it's not beta-ed, there will be mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I had a nice dream last night, what about you?” Scarlet says, as she hands Yvie her coffee.</p><p>Yvie stares at Scarlet for what feels like years, wondering if she just imagined what Scarlet just said or the robot really did just tell her she had a dream last night.</p><p>She parts her lips lightly, re-arranging the thoughts in her head before she finally answers.</p><p>“I thought robots can’t dream,” she says, taking a sip from her coffee as she waited for a reaction from Scarlet.</p><p>Scarlet tilts her head to the side and looks at her with her brows knitted in a small frown. Yvie can’t help but notice she doesn’t have a single wrinkle while doing this — it reminds her that, despite her appearance, Scarlet is still a robot.</p><p>“I am not a robot, I’m an artificial intelligence created using basic human biology; an android, if you will,” she replies, matter-of-factly, with a deadpan tone. “I have a modified human brain that allows me to dream every other day.”</p><p>Yvie blinks repeatedly; she’s one month into the experiment and everyday Scarlet surprises her with a new function. She’s starting to think she should’ve read the manual when the scientist gave it to her.</p><p>“What was your dream about?” Yvie asks, genuinely curious.</p><p>Scarlet gives her a smile and straightens up her position.</p><p>“I can’t tell you, or I won’t dream it ever again. Isn’t that how dreams work?” Yvie snorts. For being an android, Scarlet sometimes wasn’t as smart as she was supposed to be.</p><p>Perhaps that was on purpose; after all, they were trying to make her look more human to attract customers.</p><p>Still, Yvie decides to just nods and let her believe what she wants to believe. She changes the subject and her morning goes on as usual, the knowledge that Scarlet dreams too pushed to the back of her brain as she continues her painting where she left it.</p><p>Scarlet watches her from the door of the room, mentally scolding herself for not answering Yvie’s question as she wanted, but her dreams are the only thing she can call her own.</p><p>She dreams of being human; it’s silly and many times she thought it made absolutely no sense. But she still wants it. She wants to have a human heart, human skin, and human blood and honestly <em>anything</em> that defines a human.  </p><p>The scientists every do a check up on her and adjust a thing or two in her brain, but the dreams never leave; they prevail, and with each night that passes, they become more clear and more vivid.</p><p>Scarlet wants to think it’s a sign; perhaps, once she gets the human heart she’s been promised, she’ll be a little more human.</p><p>And maybe, after that happens, Yvie will like her a little more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>